spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Moves In (SBTTM)
'''Adam Moves In '''is the sixth episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * SpongeBob * Patrick * Adam * Squidward (mentioned) * Mr. Krabs * Random fish * Guard * Guard worm * Jellyfish * Pearl Synopsis Squidward's twin brother moves in, and SB and Pat constantly interrupt his peace. Also, Mr. Krabs tries to steal a pair of boots he wants. Transcript SB and Pat are playing tag when a being that looks like an orange Squidward appears with some boxes. Adam: Ugh, great. These guys. Patrick: Squidward, you're back! And nice paint job. SB: I don't think that's- Patrick hugs Adam. Adam pushes him back. Adam: Back off. I'm his twin, Adam Tentacles. Patrick: Don't you mean Adam Fishman? SB: Wrong show, buddy. Adam: Anyway, I'm going to move in now. Don't interrupt me. Please. Patrick: Okey dokey, artichokey! SB covers Patrick's mouth with his hand. Adam groans. Mr. Krabs is walking his morning walk when he sees a pair of boots on display in a boot store. Mr. Krabs: Ooh, boots! He looks at the price tag. Mr. Krabs: $29.99? That's outrageous! I'm not buying that, even if it goes on sale! Mr. Krabs thinks for a moment. Mr. Krabs: I know! I'll steal them. Some other people look at them suspiciously. Mr. Krabs: Or I'll buy them. They stop looking at them. Adam is relaxing in Squidward's old home, watching TV, when SB and Patrick suddenly break through the wall. Patrick: Where's the sea spider? SB: It's in here somewhere. Adam: What's going on here? SB: There's a sea spider loose in here. Patrick let his pet sea spider go loose around his rock, and it hasn't returned since. Adam: Well, it's certainly not in here, so get out. A sea spider jumps on Adam's head. All three: Sea spider! They each pound their fists on the sea spider, making Adam pass out in the process. Mr. Krabs is taking a nap at home. He suddenly wakes up and thinks of a plan. Mr. Krabs: I got it! He walks all the way to the Boots n' Toots store. He grabs a rope out of his pocket and hurls it up to the roof. He climbs it, and smashes down into the store. There is a guard and a guard worm inside the building. Neither of them wake up. Mr. Krabs: Phew. The guard worm slightly opens one eye. Mr. Krabs: Dang it. The guard worm chases after Mr. Krabs, barking. (Commercial break!) Adam is sipping a cup of tea in a lounge chair outside his new home. SB and Patrick are jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields. Patrick: Looks like it's getting away. SB: Let's get it. The jellyfish buzzes all the way to Adam's yard. The jellyfish stings him on the nose. Adam: Ow. Mr. Krabs is still running away from the guard worm. Mr. Krabs: Get away from me, fiend! The guard worm barks. Mr. Krabs grabs a pair of roller skates from the shelves and uses them to escape the worm. Mr. Krabs: (laughs) Get me now, buster! Woo-hoo! He swerves over to the boots section and grabs the boots he wants. Mr. Krabs: Got 'em. The guard worm is catching up to him. Mr. Krabs barely manages to get out of the store in time. The worm can't get out because of its leash. SB and Patrick are playing hide and seek. SB is counting, and Patrick enters Adam's house. He tiptoes into a closet. Patrick: (snickers) He'll never find me. SB: Twenty! Ready or not, here I come! He first searches Patrick's rock, then in his pineapple, but he isn't in either. SB: Guess there's only one house left. He tiptoes into Adam's house. Unfortunately, his shoes are too squeaky. Adam catches him in the act. Adam: Ah ha! Gotcha! SB: (sarcastically) Aw, man, you found me. Guess game's over. He searches the rest of Adam's house, breaking stuff while doing so. Adam constantly tries to capture him. Adam: Stop that! That's my twin brother's stuff you're messing with! SB: But I thought he didn't have a brother. Adam: The original show had no continuity, so he does in this show. SB: Oh. Adam: Just get out already! SB walks out of his house. Adam turns on the TV, but the remote is missing. Apparently, Patrick took it with him in the closet. He giggles as he changes channels constantly. Adam: Grr... Mr. Krabs is trying on his new boots at his house. Pearl: Dad, did you buy those? Mr. Krabs: Well, uh... Pearl: (gasps) You stole them! Mr. Krabs: Well... yes. Yes, I did. Pearl: You cheapskate! Mr. Krabs is sweating now. Pearl: Amazing that you got past the guard. Mr. Krabs: Yeah. Heheh. Adam is idiot-proofing his house door. Adam: That ought‘ll do it. SB pops his head out the door casually. SB: Hey, cool window. Patrick: Hey, me next! Adam: Well, I guess this is something I’ll just have to accept. The police break through Mr. Krabs’ door. Police officer: You’re under arrest. Mr. Krabs: Dang it. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Somematchyguy19 Category:2017